Trolly Tales
Trolly Tales are a on going series of in-series stories as told by the Trolls in the Netflix Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. They appear in 3 episodes; Trolly Tales, Trolly Tales 2 and Trolly Tales 3. Handbag and Satchel This was story told by Branch, the scrapbook for this tale was held in the Troll Village library. It features Satin and Chenille as the sassy fashion twins "Handbag and Satchel". The twins ventured into the woods despite being warned by a woodsman (played by Branch himself). The twins dismiss his warning as their going to a Critter fashion show where Critters dress up as other Critters. The twins explain they will not get lost as their leaving a trail of snicker-doodles. The woodsman warns those will attract predatory birds, leading the girls to dismiss him and continue on. The pair venture deeper in the woods and eventually get lost, finding a hut made of designer clothes. They are invited inside by a witch (played by Smidge). She invites them inside and once there they are imprisoned. The pair are forced to sew the Witch's next line up. The pair trick the witch to go in the cage they are held in to try on a new outfit and imprison her. On their way out following the trail, a bird catches and flies off. Rapunztroll This was story told by Poppy, the scrapbook for this tale was held in the Troll Village library. The tale begins with the ruler of a nearby village (played by Poppy) travelling to Rapunztroll's tower (played by Branch) who was imprisoned by the wicked witch (played by Smidge) from "Handbag and Satchel". When asked to let down his hair, Rapunztroll refuses saying he isn't actually imprisoned by the witch, a fact the witch confirms herself, though states she would actually totally do that. She then proceeds to duck inside her hut, hinting her story "Handbag and Satchel" is taking place at the same time as "Rapunztroll". The story involves the ruler trying and finally succeeding to get him out of the tower. Once out, Rapunztroll states how he never realised what he missed and happily ran off. It becomes obvious in the closing of the story Poppy purposely aimed the story at Branch because it mirrors his own story from Trolls and Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. Jack and the Eyestalk This is told by Keith, the scrapbook for this tale was held in the Troll Village library though it is implied he changed parts of the story to make it more interesting. Keith's tale begins with Jack (played by Keith), his mother (played by Poppy) and his brother (played by Branch) fighting over their last party hat. Jack is told to go into town and exchange his brother for more hats. When Jack's brother complains that is all their mother thinks his worth, she corrects herself on how valuable her eldest son is and says to Jack to trade his brother for one party hat. Jack returns with 3 beans he traded for his elder brother. The beans are knocked away by his mother and soon grow into the sky. After climbing the Eyestalk, Jack finds a golden harp, golden goose and a giant who was also a witch (Smidge again). The witch soon befriends Jack. The two do a best friends montage. Jack has a lot of fun but feels bad about trading his brother away. The giant witch gets her Time Machine. The pair, along with the Golden Goose shot lasers into the air and get into the Time Machine, the trio travelled through time having adventures. The moral of the story was "Time Travel is real" according to Keith. Leading to Poppy and Branch to note the absurdity of the tale itself. The Troll-jan Worm This story was told by Biggie to Archer Pastry. The tale features the warrior Bigeleus (played by Biggie) whose best friend was the most beautiful creature in the world - Mr. Dinkules (played by Mr. Dinkles). Unfortunately due to how good looking Dinkules is, he was captured by spiders and Bigeleus vows to get him back. Bigeleus summons the fiercest Troll Warriors he knew; Poppyseus the blade expert (played by Poppy) and Brachilles who was invincible - except for his one weakness. His heel. Which made him completely useless. They begin their war against the spiders by launching the deadliest weapon known to troll kind - a confetti bomb. The Trolls realise their pretty bad at war. Branchilles declares he will save the day only to hurt his heel again. Coopericles (played by Cooper) vowed to sneak in and infiltrate the Spiders dressed as one. Instead of success he ends up marrying one of the causing the Trolls to have to go back to the drawing board. The Trolls try to use a giant wooden worm to get inside, the spiders realise the Trolls are just hiding inside. When the spiders, plus Coopericles, go inside the worm, they are imprisoned as the Trolls weren't inside, they were outside waiting for them to go inside. And so Bigeleus and Mr. Dinkules live happily ever after. They presume Coopericles also did the same but Biggie notes they never saw him again, as Bigeleus had sent the giant wooden worm rolling far away off a cliff. King Guydas Tale told by Guy Diamond, to Archer Pastry. Guydas (played by Guy Diamond himself) was a ruler who loved glitter. One day he prayed to the heavens for all the glitter in the world. The heavens (Cloud Guy) respond by granting Guydas the ability to turn everything he touched into glitter. Guydas went around and starts converting things into Glitter. Eventually he gets a piece in his eye, which causing him to panic as he didn't want to touch himself. He gets the glitter out of his eye but while congratulating himself pats himself and becomes glitter. After Cloud Guy mocks him for being so foolish, Guydas reforms himself into a Glitter troll.